Noggin (Australia)
Noggin was a 24/7 TV channel in Australia and New Zealand. The channel opened on May 1, 2000 and closed on March 26, 2010. History On May 1, 2000, Noggin came to Australia and New Zealand launched at 6 in the morning. The first ever program to air on the Australian feedback of Noggin was the pilot episode of Sesame Street from 1969. After that, the first few episodes of Dragon Tales from 1999 aired on Noggin. In the American feedback, after the first Sesame Street episode was the first few episodes of The Electric Company. Anyway, during the channel’s first few years of service, most of its programs were aimed at pre-teens. Shows like 3-2-1 Contact, Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Square One Television aired on the channel. What was bizarre about the channel, however, some its programs were aimed at preschoolers. Shows like Allegra’s Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, and Kipper, aired on Noggin during its first 3-year run as well. Noggin’s first mascot was Phred, a bizarre-looking pickle character. However, Noggin’s ratings had gotten low. So on April 1, 2002, the channel went through some major upgrades… Noggin’s programs were switched to fully-preschooler aimed. At this time, Noggin got new shows, like Tiny Planets, Play With Me Sesame, and Blue’s Clues, and other preschool shows. Noggin ran from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM. Also on April 1, 2002, Noggin removed Phred and replaced him with a new mascot named Feetface. Every day when Noggin signed off, it showed a message that Noggin would be back at 6:00 AM the next morning. Down below is what Noggin showed when it signed on during its first year as a time-shared preschool service. That same year, Sesame Workshop’s rights to the channel expired and Viacom gained full control of it. Noggin used Feetface just fine for almost a year, but on March 8, 2003, trailers featuring Moose A. Moose and Zee began… At 6:00 PM Eastern Time on April 6, 2003, Noggin signed off with Feetface for the last time. Kipper and Allegra’s Window were dropped from the schedule as well. When Noggin signed on the next day, Moose and Zee took over as Noggin’s mascots. Also, six new shows premiered on Noggin: Bob the Builder, Coonie the Cow, Oobi, Dora the Explorer, Tweenies, and Miffy and Friends. Beginning then, Noggin used the “Fantastic Day” song whenever it signed on… …and the “Done Day” song whenever it signed off. On April 1, 2004, Gullah Gullah Island was pulled from Noggin’s schedule. In the next month, it was announced that Tiny Planets, which aired as 5-minute segments in shows, would get expanded into a half-hour show due to popularity. By early June 2004, the Tiny Planets expansion was complete, and Tiny Planets was then broadcasted on the 7:30 AM slot. At that time, Noggin also added Rubbadubbers to its lineup. On November 22, 2004, , Noggin added The Backyardigains, Miss Spider, and LazyTown to its lineup. In January 2005, Rugrats got removed and Noggin premiered a new original program, 64 Zoo Lane. On June 20, 2005, the puppet segments were removed from Seasons 2 and 3. Because of that, Seasons 2 and 3 of Caillou started using the Season 1 intro. Dispite that change to the network, the narrator/grandmother is still an unseen character. This change lasted until Caillou was removed from the network on January 6, 2006 3 months before Season 4 of Caillou aired on PBS Kids. On September 11, 2005, when Noggin’s rights to classic Sesame Workshop programs expired, 1-2-3 Sesame Street, Bob the Builder, and Rubbadubbers were pulled from Noggin’s lineup. The next day, a new Noggin show called Jack’s Big Music Show premiered on Noggin. At that time, to allow more shows, Tweenies moved to the 6:00 AM slot (the first show slot of the day on Noggin). On January 1, 2006, to allow more shows, Tweenies were permanently pulled from Noggin’s schedule, with Tiny Planets moving to the 6:00 AM slot and taking its place. There was a rumor that Caillou and Tiny Planets would get pulled from Noggin’s lineup like Tweenies did. On January 6, 2006, the rumor was true. Caillou got removed from the channel On March 23, 2006, Noggin began advertising for a new show called Pinky Dinky Doo, which premiered in the UK nearly a year earlier. On April 10, 2006, Pinky Dinky Doo made its premiere on Noggin. Then, Tiny Planets was finally pulled from Noggin’s lineup. On July 4, 2006, “See What That Cat Is Up To” was used for the last time. The following evening, the “Done Day” song returned. Later that year, Noggin added new Nick Jr. shows like The Wonder Pets and Wow! Wow! Wubbzy to its lineup. In August 2006, Noggin began advertising for the short-lived The Upside Down Show. On October 6, 2006, The Upside Down Show premiered on Noggin. On April 2, 2007, Noggin got a minor upgrade. It was renamed to Nick’s Noggin now that it was carrying more Nick Jr. programs. At this time, Bruno, Connie the Cow, and Miffy and Friends were pulled from Noggin’s lineup. Also, Play With Me Sesame moved to the 6:00 AM slot. On August 13, 2007, Nickelodeon announced that December 31, 2007, Nickelodeon GAS would shut down, with The N taking it over, allowing both The N and Noggin to become 24/7 services. In early September 2007, Play With Me Sesame was pulled from Noggin’s lineup when it moved to PBS Kids Sprout. Later that month, Noggin added Little Bill, a former Nick Jr. show to its lineup. In early November 2007, Maisy was pulled from Noggin’s lineup as well. In December 2007, Noggin's rights to Dragon Tales, Garfield, Muppet Babies, and Sonic the Hedgehog expired. Finally, on December 30, 2007, after the Little Bear episode “Emily’s Visit”, the old timesharing version of Noggin signed off for the last time. On December 31, 2007, when Noggin signed back as a new 24/7 service, the “Fantastic Day” song was not shown, instead it went straight into a 64 Zoo Lane episode. That evening, Noggin hosted a movie marathon in honor of getting its 24/7 back. Gullah Gullah Island started airing on Noggin again. Programs Final Programs Former television shows Former interstitials * Abby's Friends (2000–2002) * And Then What Happened? (2002–2003) * Art Alive (2003–2009) * Arts and Crafts (2007–2009) * Ask Mother Nature (2000–2002) * Bedtime Business (2008–2009) * Brain Food (2000–2002) * The Big Green Help (2008–2009) * Chickiepoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives (2007–2009) * Critter Corner (2003–2009) * Deja Noggin (2000–2009) * Field Trip (2003–2009) * Head Buzzers (2000–2002) * Hocle and Stoty (1999–2002) * Joey's Lunch (1999–2002) * Let's Do Math! (2005–2009) * Little Big Room (1999–2002) * Live@Noggin.com (bumpers; 1999–2002) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (shorts; 2000–2002) * Move to the Music (2003–2009) * Muppet Time (1999–2003) * My Lucky Family (1999–2002) * Nanalan' (2000–2005) * Noggin Boogie (2000–2003) * Noggin Gold (2000–2001) * Noggin Neighbors (2000–2002) * Nogginoid (2000–2009) * Oobi (shorts; 2000–2009) * Play Along with Ollie (January 8, 2005-November 1, 2008) * Short Films by Short People (1999–2002) * Show and Tell (2003–2009) * Snack Time (2005–2009) * Story Time (2003–2009) * Think Loudly (1999–2002) * What Sparks You? (2000–2002) * Zee's Bookshelf (2005–2009) Mascots * Feetface (April 1, 2002 – April 6, 2003) * Moose and Zee (April 7, 2003 – March 25, 2010) Guest Stars he following is a list of television programs from which guest stars appeared, and which characters from those programs appeared on Noggin: * Feetface (November 16, 2008 and February 23, 2008) * Moose and Zee (March 8-April 6, 2003) * Ollie the Austraillian Muppet (March 20, 2006, June 21, 2006, September 22, 2006, December 31, 2006, March 20, 2007, June 21, 2007, September 22, 2007, December 31, 2007, March 20, 2008, June 21, 2008, September 22, 2008, December 31, 2008, March 20, 2009, June 21, 2009, September 22, 2009, December 31, 2009, and March 20, 2010.) Bumpers May 1, 2000-March 25, 2010-Made for Noggin by Nick Jr.: On a purple/white gradient background, we see the Noggin logo with nothing at the top. Suddenly, and blobs of clay fly to the logo, making the Noggin logo surprised. Hands come out and, form the clay blobs into two kangaroos (that fully resemble the 2004 Nick Jr Australia logo), with "NICK" on the clay and "JR" on the clay. The logo smiles. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A bouncy tambourine tune with glob/swapping sounds and an announcer saying "This show is made for Noggin, by Nick Jr". Music/Sounds Variant:From 1999-2002, it was a xylophone tune with a young girl announcer saying "This show is made just for you, by the big Noggin and Nick Jr.". Availability:Extinct. Seen at the beginning of all Noggin shows that aired on the Australian feedback of Nick Jr as well. Here are all shows that had the bumper: * Allegra's Window (2000-2003) * B1 & B2 (1999-2007) * Blue's Clues (2000-2010) * Eruka's Castle (2000-2002) * Franklin (2000-April 1, 2004), The show continued airing on Noggin until March 25, 2010. * Gullah Gullah Island (1999-2004;December 31, 2007-2010) * Kipper (May 2001-April 6, 2003) * Little Bill (2002-2010) * Muppet Babies (2000-2002), The show continued airing on Noggin until December 30, 2007. * Richard Scarry (2000-2002) * Thomas and Friends (2000-2010) * Dr. Seuss (2000-2002), The show continued airing on Noggin until April 6, 2003. May 1, 2000-April 1, 2004-Soup:On a pink background, we see a boy in a boat, when we zoom out, we see the edges of a bowl, then we see the bowl on top of the Noggin logo, the boy says "Letters! And Numbers! Soup!" then a drop of soup drops and the Noggin logo licks it. 2D animation. A boat rowing, after we zoom out, the boy saying "Letters! And Numbers! Soup!" then an echo. Finally, a licking sound. Seen on Noggin airings of Gullah Gullah Island prior to 2004, plastering the 1990 Nickelodeon Studios logo, when it came back to the network in 2007, this logo was deleted, and the 1990 NS logo was used. 1999-2001-Noggin Gold:There's a short version that was used as a Outro. Clay animation Music/Sounds: A Disco theme. Music/Sounds/Variant: There is a variant that has a different disco theme with a male announcer saying "Get down, get funky, with your bad self. The musics old, but hey, its gold." along with a female chorus saying "Noggin Gold!" with the man laughing. For the outro variant, the announcer says "Keep on goofing with Noggin" along with the same female chorus. Availability: Extinct. 1999-2001-Germs:Logo: On a blue background, we see a bunch of bacteria and germs. Some of them are eating an amoeba, and some of them are moving. After a few seconds, we zoom out to the noggin logo on a orange/yellow background with green skin, chicken pox on its face, a thermometer in its mouth, and an ice bag on its head (that has the bacteria in it). The noggin logo's nose then drips snot, and sniffs it back in. FX/SFX: Clay animation for the germs, and 2D animation for the Noggin logo. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Extinct. Editor's Note: The germs moving and talking may get some, especially for people with Mysophobia, the fear of contamination and germs. 1999-2003-Made by the big Noggins at CTW:Logo:TBAVariants: -There is a later version with the Sesame Workshop "House of Boredom" instead of the CTW "The Bouncing Letters" logo. -There is a variant of the Sesame Workshop Variant where the background is green. FX/SFX:2D animation for the Noggin logo, and the footage of the CTW/ Sesame Workshop logo. Music/Sounds:A Hip-Hop beat along with a girl saying "This show was made by the big Noggins at CTW, you know, the Children's Television Workshop!". The green background version of the Sesame Workshop variant has a short version of the Noggin Chia music with a boy saying "This show was made by the big Noggins at Sesame Workshop". Another Version of the Sesame Workshop variant has a different girl saying the same line Availability:Extinct, only appeared on Sesame Street Unpaved, Sesame Street, Sawga, the Cat, Dragon Tales, Phred on Your Head Show, Sponk! Tiny Planets, The URL with Phred Show, Play with Me Sesame, The Electric Company, 3-2-1 Contact, Square One Television, and Ghostwriter. 1999-2002-Lever:Logo: We see a lever in a room. A girl comes by and says "hmm". Then, she takes her head off and her body jumps on her head. Her body pulls the lever, and a Noggin picture frame appears. FX/SFX: A mix of 2D and cut-out animation, produced at Fablevision in Boston, MA. Music/Sounds: The girl saying "hmm", followed by a pop when the girl's head falls off, and then an 8-note guitar tune and the girl saying "Use your Noggin!". A robot (the same one from the first Noggin Originals logo) then says "noggin". Availability: Extinct on TV. Editor's Note: The girl taking her head off could creep out people. Running (1999-2001) Logo:TBA FX/SFX: Collage animation Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extincted. Editor's Note:None. Rollercoaster (1999 - 2002) Noggin Rollercoaster (higher resolution) Logo: On a starry purple background, we first look at the skies before the camera moves into a very psychedelic-looking amusement park-like area with flying atom shapes with lights coming out of them and a strange orb with lights also coming out of it before going onto a roller coaster, in which the camera moves on it at lightning fast speed. The camera sweres all around the track until it reaches the orb, in which it flies over and then dive bombs into a 2001: A Space Odyssey-like tunnel in which it flies out the "O" in the Noggin text before turning into a eye. As we zoom out, we see that the area was the cap and a orange face spinning. As we go into a comfortable position, the cap closes up, still showing lights, and the face stops spinning, which then smiles. FX/SFX: The camera moving with the coaster, and the head spinning. 3D Animation. Music/Sounds: An amusement park like tune, with screams and chimes. Once we are off the track, everything stops. Then once we enter the hole, a loud whoosh is heard, then, the end of the tune plays, with some laughter once we see the Noggin logo. Availability: Extinct. Editor's Note:Good animation, but it probably isn't suited for a channel aimed at little children. NOGGIN Breakdown Bumper Version 1.0:The bumper lasted from April 7, 2003 to September 11, 2005. This bumper had the 2002-2005 Nick Jr. UK closedown music play. It showed a Hoob, Little Bill, Dora, Blue, Caillou, B1 or B2, Bob the Builder, Moose, and Zee. The text said, and the Noggin screen bug can be seen at the top left. Site The site opened on May 1, 2000. The link is noggin.com.au. From May 1, 2000 to March 31, 2002, it resembled the 1999-2002 USA site. From April 1, 2002 to April 6, 2003, it resembled the 2002-2003 USA site. There is a Made for Noggin by Nick Jr Page that is added which is added on April 1, 2002 to the website which looks like this: It looked like the 1999-2000 Nick Jr. website expect the sign says Made for Noggin by Nick Jr. and Richard Scarry is changed to Thomas and Friends. It shows Little Bear, Blue's Clues, Franklin, Little Bill, Thomas and Friends, Kipper, Gullah Gullah Island, and Maisy. From March 9-April 6, 2003, some minor changes were made: As you can see, Maisy's removed (It's still on Noggin in Australia and its website), Gullah Gullah Island's moved to the back, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast is added between Gullah Gullah and Kipper. You are able to learn Spanish with Dora the Explorer. It's now Little Bear, Blue's Clues, Franklin, Little Bill, Thomas and Friends, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, and Gullah Gullah Island. Since April 7, 2003, the Made for Noggin part of the website was moved to shows and is renamed Nick Jr. on Noggin. It would last from 1pm to 6pm. The page shows this. At 1pm is Thomas and Friends, 1:30pm is Franklin, 2pm is Bob the Builder, 2:30pm is Gullah Gullah Island, 3pm is Dora the Explorer, 3:30pm is Blue's Clues, 4pm is Little Bill, 4:30pm is Oswald, 5pm is Maggie, and 5:30pm is Little Bear. The page is now revamped to match the website's new design and the April 7, 2003 USA design.. On April 1, 2004, Gullah Gullah Island's removed from the Noggin website and channel in Australia. The same day, the time for Nick Jr. on Noggin got changed to this which is from 1pm to 6pm. Franklin is now standalone on Noggin. It's now 1pm is Little Bill, 1:30pm is Thomas and Friends, 2pm is Bob the Builder, 2:30pm is Thomas and Friends, 3pm is Dora the Explorer, 3:30pm is Blue's Clues, 4pm is Little Bill, 4:30pm is Oswald, 5pm is Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, and 5:30pm is Little Bear. On May 1, 2004, Bob the Builder, Little Bill, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Little Bill, Oswald, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, and Little Bear are moved to the Shows page. Thomas and Friends is no longer a Made for Noggin by Nick Jr, show.